galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Ring
The Stone Rings (also known as Intergalactic Gateways) are large, ring-like structures created by the Alkan to allow for easy travel between their massive empire. After the Alkan were destroyed at the hands of the Promorin, the Empire of Arckas used the remains of their technology to expand upon their massive AI network Na'zrah. Specifications Stone Rings function as artificial wormholes linking two locations in the universe. A twin set of rings will allow for two-way travel, but if one of the rings is destroyed, travel will only become one-way. Travel between the rings is instantaneous, and they are also capable of changing in size - the maximum size allows for a structure 1000 km in diameter to pass through. Stone Rings are gravitationally massive, and are located in deep space. They operate on fusion power which can be jumpstarted with deuterium, although it requires a specific pattern to activate. Once active, an additional code is required called an IFF, which was designed as a safeguard to prevent enemies from passing through. If someone tries to pass through without without the correct code, the Ring Wardens will attack. Ring Wardens In order to make sure the Stone Rings were not misused, the Alkan created guardians for them, called Ring Wardens. They kept guard at the edge the ring, and were designed to ward off those who lack the IFF. Should they be destroyed, they will self-destruct and destroy the ring in the process. After eons of disrepair, the Ring Wardens have since gone dormant, programmed to reactivate when power to the ring is restored. Known locations Very few Stone Rings have been discovered throughout the universe. Most local laws forbid travel through them because no one is sure what sort of threats might arrive. Novarckas Cluster Thousands of Stone Rings have been discovered to be orbitting the planet Novarckas. However, most of them either remain dormant or non-functional. Galactic Senate law forbids the activation of any of these rings as a hostile alien species might be discovered on the other side. Greenwater Ring The Greenwater Ring is located in the Greenwater Nebula. The ring was long ignored despite the nebula's population as it was originally mistaken for debris. The true nature of the ring was not known until the discovery of an ancient data module within the region. Ring of Granite A Stone Ring connecting the Triangulum Galaxy to the Milky Way. Its Triangulum end has been lost in space due to a supernova. The Barren Nebulae This nebula was once home to many different planets and races. The Alkan thought it would make a great trading route and placed many of their Stone Rings here for easy access between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. However, after many disputes of territory and resources between the Estin and Alkan there were a magnitude of skirmishes and battles taking place in both galaxies. Eventually, leaders met in secret to end the long war and closed off many of the Stone Rings to never be opened again. Many were destroyed, but they agreed to keep a few in case of later use. What is left of the stars and planets are now ruins in both galaxies, treated with immense caution from the legends spread throughout the ages... Promised Land The Promised Land is a remote star system only accessible through the Greenwater Ring. Built by the Omni, the Promised Land was created as a means to add more control to the Stone Rings, integrating the AI known as Vern into it. One of the planets contains the main control system for reactivating Vern, and it is guarded by Sidian. Whirlpool Ring The Whirlpool Ring is a Stone Ring that links the Whirlpool Galaxy to the Scutum-Centaurus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, the Milky Way end of the ring was destroyed during an ancient battle. Thus, a trip through the ring from the Whirlpool end is one-way. Category:Artifacts Category:Universal creations